justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Panau International Airport
The Panau International Airport is an airport in Just Cause 2. Description It's the largest civilian airport in Panau, boasting possibly the two longest paved runways in the country. The terminal buildings and control tower are very modern, because it was built during the time of the former government. When Capitalism and Democracy ruled Panau, Papa Panay built the highway system, Panau City skyline, and Panau International Airport. When Baby Panay took power he left it as an airport for civilians, and Panau Air is the only airline allowed in the airport. He also placed a statue of himself in the driveway, and 2 government gas stations. Despite its alleged status as an International Airport, the airport's area is controlled by the military, and access to the tarmac area is prohibited. All civilian jets are piloted by Panauan Soldiers. The airport has the longest runways in Panau. If you are approaching runway 1 from the City, you will get a spectacular approach. You'll have to pass quite close over the scyscrapers, befrore descending and passing VERY close over a bridge, before landing. And if you are approaching runway 2 from the west, be aweare, that there are trees at the optimal approach course after the highway, so keep some altitude to the gulf. You also land over the other runway, so watch for other aircraft. It`s recomended to land to runway 2, because it`s got second taxiway out, so you can take off again. Location In the Ramai Rakyat Islands, at X:9747; Y:12791. The airport is situated on an island just east of the capital, Panau City. It is located just off the motorway. Missions *Panau International, a race. *2 Roaches missions are located in the airport. **Airport Troubles. **Nothing to Declare Vehicles *Titus ZJ - On display at the entrance. It can be used to get across the tarmac and runways quickly. You can also tie the car to one of the Aeroliners and get towed into the air by it. *Mullen Skeeter Hawk - On the helipads by the hangars. *MV V880 - In a hangar. *UH-10 Chippewa - In a hangar. *Aeroliner 474 - In a hangar and on the tarmac. This is the only airport that has Aeroliners on the ground. It is also the easiest place to get them. You can Stunt Jump on top of the Aeroliners during takeoff. It's fun to tie them to the ground on the side of runway when they speed up; they'll drive off the runway and into the forest/water. The pilots appear to only be programmed to taxi to the runway and fly forward, even when they aren't on the runway anymore; this can used for fun such as above. Completion To complete the airport to 100%, you'll have to: *Destroy **A Baby Panay Statue, located on the airport road apon arrival. **Two Gas Stations, outside of the entrance. It's spectacular to cover them in C4 and detonate from a distance. **11 Fuel Depots, scattered over several places on the tarmac. **2 Transformers, behind a fence, at the tarmac road entrance. **2 Generators, each of them close to a Broadcast Tower and next to a runway. **One, or two Broadcast Towers. *Obtain the following collectible items **Drug drops 2x **Armor part **Weapon parts 3x **Vehicle part **Cash stash Trivia *The main building can not be entered. *There are 4 Fuel Silos next to the runway during the mission Airport Troubles. There silos don't exist there normally and don't cound to the completion of the airport. It's unknown if they contribute to the numbr of destroyed silos. *The control tower resembles the one in Stocholm-Arlanda airport in Sweden. *No aircraft other than Aeroliner 474 take off from here, even though there are helicopters scattered throughout the airport. *Since you can jump on the planes its fun to place C4 on them and then detonate when they get in the air. *If a large object is placed in front of where the planes taxi to the runway planes will keep appearing and backup all the way the terminal. *If you acquire this airport it can get you to multiple locations around the map very fast by its location. *One unusual thing is that one of the Guard Towers, next to Runway 2, is equipped with a Mounted Gun. *Both runways are lined with signs along the side; each of these signs displays the characters: "A 025." In reality, such a sign is placed along a taxiway, and only where it intersects a runway. So, each of the signs at Panau International Airport (PIA) are saying, "You are on Taxiway Alpha, approaching the end of Runway Two Five," all along both runways. These signs shouldn't be here at all, especially since there is no Runway 25. Big oops. *Following the previous point, all runways, all across the world, are numbered according to the general compass direction in which the runway points (thus, two opposite numbers, one at each end of a strip). However, PIA's runways are numbered "1" and "2," and each only on one end. Runway 1 should be numbered "09" (since it seems to point directly east, i.e. 090 degrees), at the left end, and "27" (i.e. 270 degrees) on the right end. The diagonally runway (Runway 2) appears to be at a 45-degree angle to Runway 1, so it should be labeled "05" (i.e. 045 degrees, rounded) on the end nearest Runway 1, and the other end should be labeled "14" (i.e. 135 degrees, rounded). All paved airports in Panau seem to have this problem. It's no wonder no one in Panau can seem to land at any of the airports! Bugs and glitches Main article: Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches. *Rarely, the Aeroliner will spawn wedged in the ground. Usually, it soon explodes and slingshots the plane into the air. *If Rico is thrown to the ground under a terminal, he will get back up inside the terminal.You can walk around inside the airport. You can get into the other terminals by walking into the corner of the wall. Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Airports Category:Content